


Late night shift

by CigarettesAndPills



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Personal fanfiction, This is really goofy omg, Ya ever just fuck in the pizza place of your bf, ftm character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CigarettesAndPills/pseuds/CigarettesAndPills
Summary: These two got no shame.
Kudos: 5





	Late night shift

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite goofy and stupid but I love these two fuckers so please take this from my sweaty little gay hands.
> 
> Damian is a transman and Spencer is cis.  
> !!I don't use any words like 'p*ssy', c*nt and etc!!

The lights of a so called pizza place were on, the ovens pre heated to await any customers who called in to order a freshly cooked meal. Yet it had been an awful quiet evening, leaving the two working boys bored at the fast food joint.

Damian sat down on the kitchen counter, the heels of his sneakers bumping against the drawer while Spencer only moved closer towards him, his face smug that could Damian tell enough of what's going on in that head. Damian would... lie if he said he didn't like the way he was roughly handled. His dick twitched by the thought of his boyfriend grabbing him by the throat and forcing him to bend over the kitchen counter right there and now. Anyone could call or walk into the shop by any given moment and it only excited him even more. Those thoughts made his cheeks glow up in the shade of red. Spencer took notice of this and moved both his hands on both of Damian's skinny hips, squeezing them.

"What are ya thinkin' about, pup?" Spencer said, his voice slightly deeper than normal. "Just stu-" Damian was cut short when the hem of his shirt was pulled up and a cold substance was smeared onto his exposed nipple, forcing a chill down his spine. "Spencer. What the fuck." Damian said in an unamused tone when he looked down his body, seeing the tomato sauce they used on the pizza smeared on his.. nipple. Spencer snorted out, finding it more amusing than the boy himself. "Oh hehe whoops, just wanted to check out how your lil nubbins were doing down there, didn’t mean to get them dirty, my bad. Let me help you clean that off." He snickered out while reaching for a paper towel. This wasn't the first time that he had done something like this or along doing something weird that took Damian off his guard. Damian rolled his eyes at him, holding his shirt up to not get it dirty while Spencer seemed to have other ideas when he faked reaching out for the paper towels and placed his lips around Damian's nipple instead, receiving a surprised gasp from him. "F-fuck " Damian hitched, his body shivering when Spencer continued to lick and suck on his nipple. His hands moved to the can of sauce again before grabbing Damian by the back his head to crane his neck, wiping his finger off onto the clean skin. Once again Damian shivered, the warm wet tongue dragging along his exposed neck, cleaning up the substance with his tongue before sucking and marking the skin. "Fucking hell-" Damian gasped out, letting go off his shirt and grabbing at his boyfriend's shirt instead, moving his head to give Spencer better acces to his neck. 

Spencer accepted the encouragement as he lifted up the boy's shirt again to make a trail of hickeys down his body until he stopped by the small patch of fuzz on the stomach. ”Seems like it dripped all the way down here.” His lips curled up while locking those hazel eyes with his boyfriend, knowing exactly what he was doing. Damian's face grew more red as Spencer undid his pants, slipping them along with his underwear down his knees. 

"Spencer- what if people wal-" Caught by surprise again, he was grabbed by his legs to raise them up in the air. Damian first propped himself up on his elbows to get slightly more comfortable even though the counter wasn't making it any easier for him. "Just get comfortable~" Spencer snorted out at Damian's discomfort before dragging his tongue against his dick, receiving a delightful moan in return.

It was a tease, his tongue first moving around the tip of his dick before dragging it along his hole, the sweet taste dipping down on his tongue. "Damn you're already dripping." Spencer said quite cocky wich made Damian only huff back at him. "Don't worry I won't tease you longer." Ignoring the annoyed aura his boyfriend was giving off, his tongue went right back to work, moving it around in circles over the tip of his dick before wrapping his lips around it to start sucking and bopping his head. 

Damian trembled from the pleasure, his hands reaching out at the brown hair to hold it.This excited Spencer even more, dragging his tongue along the wetness of his hole before slipping two fingers into it. "F-fuck.." Damian moaned out when Spencer pumped his fingers in and out of him, prepping it. Spencer's dick twitched in his pants from the sight of Damian trembling at his touch. His cock throbbed uncomfortable against his underwear, not allowing himself to release it just yet, giving his pet a few more strokes.

Spencer moved away making Damian whine in response when the fingers were removed and his cock aching for more. "W-why did you stop?" Damian looked at Spencer who stood back up, his breathing and voice needy. Spencer didn't say a thing, his hands reaching out and grabbing Damian roughly by his hips to flip him and make him bend over the counter. Hands moved towards his ass, squeezing it and pulling his cheeks to the sides to expose both of his boyfriend's holes. "Fuck you're cute when you're in need of my cock like that~." Spencer said while he unbuckled his own pants, taking his hard cock out before slipping it right into Damian's dripping hole. The boy moaned through his teeth when his boyfriend entered him, his warm walls clenching around the shaft making Spencer shudder from the tightness. "Fuck.. you're so tight, puppy.. " 

His hips bucked first slow and deep, grinding against his ass before picking up a more fast paced rythm. With each hard thrust their hips meet, Damian whimpered in response, pushing himself back to feel more of it. Spencer forced his pet roughly against the counter, dragging his cock across his warm walls and his thumbs digging in his hips. It was a messy and rough until.. Spencer's phone went off, catching them both off guard as they both stopped instantly moving. "Fuck! You gotta be kidding right now-" Spencer mumbled out. Damian perked up with flushed cheeks and a whine, looking behind him with a desperate eyes when Spencer took his phone out, his cock still throbbing inside while bringing a finger to his own lips to tell him to be quiet. 

"Hi welcome to Happy Guy’s Pizza! What joy may I bring to you today?" Spencer said, his voice suddenly going up bright when he spoke to a customer. It might be faked because his expression quickly changed when he took note of the order. Damian leaned his chin on his arms, clearly quite annoyed until he thought it'd be fun to tease the other a little. Trying to hide his smile, his hips started to move with the still hard cock still inside of him making Spencer let out a hum wich he was forced to play off as if he was acknowledging what the costumer wanted. "Oh do you want that stuffed?" Spencer said while directly making eye contact with the boy, his tongue sticking out back teasingly. 

Spencer raised a brow at his pet before suddenly starting to move his hips again, making deep and long slow strokes. Letting out a shaky moan, Damian quickly moved his hand up to his mouth to cover it. The last thing he now wanted was getting caught and make Spencer lose a customer. Even though the idea of getting caught was quite exciting. 

"Yeah we got some of those, amigo." His hips were still moving, slipping in and out of Damian's wet opening before suddenly forcefully pushing it hard back in making Damian's whole body reacted when the tip pulsed against the back of his warm walls. His moans came out muffled and small gasps escaped through his fingers. ”Yeah Absolutely, can add some extra sauce to it too if you want. Make it drip.” Damian could almost catch that sentence but he had other things to worry about as he tried his best to not let any noises slip out.

”Ah okay, Thank you sir. It will be done pronto. Bye.” The call ended just like that when the order was placed. Like usual Spencer would start on the order but for now he had some other plans when he grabbed Damian by the hair. "A-ah fuck!" Damian yelped out when Spencer grabbed him like that, his neck craning and his body shaking from both pleasure and pain. "Ya are such a naughty pup, heh~ Was cute though that ya tried to cover up your moans while grinding on my cock like a horny dog.." Spencer said before thrusting into his pup again, making the boy moan out louder. His hips slams into Damian's, stretching his beautiful hole even more. 

"F-fuck I'm gonna-" Damian almost managed to breath out between heavy pants before getting yanked back with the fistful of hair as Spencer slams his hips harder before giving a few more hard thrusts to push them both over the edge. Damian's voice cracked when he came and Spencer grunted low when he climaxed, claiming his pet's hole right there when his load was forced inside of him. 

Both of them breathed heavily, the hand around Damian's blue locks being carefully let go off and holding him by the cheek instead to pull him into a soft sloppy kiss. Slowly they both came down from the after high of their orgasm and with a small pop, Spencer pulled out his cock, the cum dripping down Damian's shaky legs. "Fucking hell.." Damian rested his face in his arms while Spencer let go off him but made him quickly perk up again when hearing a phone camera go off. Spencer smiled goofily when Damian raised a brow and looked back at the young man holding his phone out and taking another picture. "Sorry~ need to savor this moment. Lemme just clean ya up now." Spencer said while putting away his phone as Damian rolled his eyes with still flushed cheeks.

After they both fixed theirselves, Damian pulled Spencer one more time into a kiss, making Spencer's cheeks shade red. "That was fun.." Damian smiled before letting go off his boyfriend and grabbing two sodas from the fridge. "Now get back to work."


End file.
